monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rajang
Rajang is a brown minotaur-like beast with two large horns on its head and a member of the Pelagus family. Rajang strongly resembles the Blangonga in its appearance and movement, even borrowing some of its attacks. However, notable differences include Rajang's broader muscles, hairy tail tip and its ability to use electricity-based attacks. They are rarely seen in the wild due to their lonesome lifestyle. The Rajang's most notable attack is its ability to shoot electricity from its mouth, either as a blast or a beam. They are hated by many hunters, due to their combination of speed, aggression and power. They are also well known for their dramatic Rage mode, in which much of the fur on their front body rises and becomes yellow. Rajang are found in a wide range of habitats; the Volcano, Snowy Mountains and Frontier-exclusive area, the Gorge. 340px|link= The Golden Rajang (MHP2G/MHFU) Unlike its normal self, a Golden Rajang is not a Subspecies but rather a revamp of an HR9 Rajang, which in its dormant state appears to be "almost golden as if it were to be locked in its rage mode". Its Rage mode shows that its fur stands up and it is visibly electrified by an electric aura. Most videos of this elusive Rajang show its quest location to be at the Volcano and Old Volcano. There is also a special downloadable quest in which hunters must fight two of these Golden Rajangs at the same time in the Great Arena. It is also featured in the last G-Lvl Training School quest in MHFU. When the Golden Rajang is in rage mode it cannot be put in a Pitfall Trap but when it is in its normal state it can can be Pitfalled. This is the opposite to the normal Rajang. In-Game Description }} Notes *Sometimes, blasting in a similar posture, it will blast out a lightning ball instead, after which it recovers much faster than the lightning wave. Hunters should always take note of which blast it is using. *Before doing the beam, it will make a whistling sound. It does not whistle before the lightning ball. *In order to get Rajang's horn in the reward box after battle, players must break off both of its horns during battle. *Pitfall traps only work when Rajang is enraged (when his pelt is gold, not black). **However, for the Golden Rajang, pitfall traps only work when not enraged. *The Rajang, like the Tigrex, can do a 360 spin forward. *A little known fact about it is that when hunters cut off the tail of a Rajang it will stop being enraged. This has been tried for the regular Rajang and it works. However, this won't work against the Golden Rajang. *Ice Element is needed to cut Rajang's tail. *If the hunter is too close to Rajang when it roars, they will be thrown back. However, unlike other monsters' roars with the same effect, such as Tigrex's, the hunter will not receive any damage from the roar. *Ironically, Rajang is weak to ice but he sometimes go to the Snowy Mountains. *It will take exactly 10 poisoned throwing knives to poison the Rajang. *Rajang's movement, behavior, and appearance has made several allusions to the popular Dragon Ball series character Son Goku. :*Such as when Rajang is enraged and tufts of its hair turn gold, this alludes to Goku's Super Saiyan form. :*It losing its power when its tail is cut is also an indirect reference to Goku's Oozaru form, where Goku loses this ability to transform to his gigantic ape form when his tail was cut off. :*As of Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10, Rajang gains a new attack where it raises its two arms and gathers an orange ball that when fully-charged, slowly descends to the ground and causes a large explosion. This indirectly refers to one of Goku's signature moves, the Spirit Bomb. The move is demonstrated on this video: http://zoome.jp/mhfcloud/diary/40 Jump into 7:30 to see this move. Analysis Data Source: http://www41.atwiki.jp/mhp2g/pages/127.html |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} =Frontier Analysis Rajang Normal State= Rajang/Normal State|Normal State||true | | |} =Frontier Analysis Rajang SP State= Rajang/SP State|SP State||true | | |} MHFU Armor Skills =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Pelagus